The invention relates to a converter for an aircraft. The converter has a DC link via which multiple rectifiers are coupled to multiple inverters. The invention also includes an aircraft having the converter according to the invention.
Converters in electrically driven aircraft require a redundancy concept. The redundancy can be produced by a parallel connection comprising multiple inverters and active rectifiers. In a parallel connection, the flow of power needs to be controlled via contactors, however. The reason is that in the event of a fault, the faulty assembly is disconnected from the drive system via the contactors. The high currents needing to be switched mean that the contactors are very large in terms of their physical form, however. The weight of the contactors is disadvantageous for use in aircraft.